The Bride and The Groom
by Pattiie
Summary: It’s just Ranma. You’re ready for this, Akane. You’ve even admitted it to yourself… you love him. Even if this was another plan arranged by dad and Mr. Saotome, you still wanted to go along with it. Now, you big dummy of a girl, look at him!


A/N: Hiya guys! This is just a little oneshot that I wrote one night because I couldn't sleep. It's super waffy (which I love) and consists of the pairing RanmaXAkane. This fic is also written in AKANE's point of view.

I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Ranma ½. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I am using her characters and wonderful story for fan purposes only.

**The Bride and The Groom**

**Fanfiction by: Pattiie**

I stood nervously around the corner of the church doors. This was it. Today was the big day.

My daddy, Soun Tendo, stood beside me, his arm linked in mine. He was glowing pure lights of pride, seeing his daughter _finally_ marry. And marry the one he wanted me to marry, none other then Ranma Saotome.

I took a deep breath, trying not to move too much or think or even _breathe_. I waited, knowing that soon it would start…

I nearly jumped as the piano began playing, the typical "Here Comes the Bride" march. Although I'd heard it many, many times… a different feeling washed over my body. It was an anxious, yet slightly fearful feeling. Though, it wasn't neccicarily a bad one.

Dad tugged on my arm, and we walked slowly onto the long, red carpet that stretched across the church. As I stepped onto the fabric, a gush of a sweet, flowery scent entered my nose. I took a slight look around, noticing a cascade of people, flowers and fancy attire. Then, as I walked down the aisle, all eyes locked on me. I walked a bit more nervously, a slight blush spreading across my cheeks.

_Step one, step two, step three, step four… _I counted silently in my head. I begged and pleaded to my feet not fall or trip or cause any embarrassment. _Any _daybut my wedding day! I'd spent a week and a half breaking into those silver high heels, practicing around my room. And I'd pretty much mastered it by now.

As I walked closer and closer to the alter, my vision blurred a little and I had an intense urge to rub my eyes, but deemed against it. Nodoka and Kasumi had spent hours fixing up my hair and make up, I didn't want to ruin it.

Suddenly, I felt an arm leave mine. We were at the alter. Daddy gave me a small smile and took his place. My heart pounded in my chest wildly and I hoped no one would notice.

I glanced over to the left side of the alter, seeing my maid of honor, Kasumi. She was wearing a very beautiful pink beaded dress, and her hair was curled a top of her head. She looked like an absolute angel standing there. All she needed was a pair of wings and a halo and trust me, everyone would agree.

Then, I moved my eyes to the far right and saw Ryoga, Ranma's best man. Although he and Ranma were bitter rivals in the past, things had changed. Now, they were pretty much best friends. Akari, Ryoga's girlfriend, caught my eye. She was clad in a lime green dress, which really brought out the pink highlights in her hair, and she gave me a thumbs up sign. I gave her a small nod, and turned my head, facing… _him_. My soon-to-be-husband. I felt myself shiver.

_It's just Ranma. _I said to myself. _You're ready for this, Akane. You've even admitted it to yourself… you love him. Even if this was another plan arranged by dad and Mr. Saotome, you still wanted to go along with it. Now, you big dummy of a girl… l-look at him!_

I slowly turned my head and stood face-to-face with Ranma. However, I remained absolutely speechless. He looked handsome. Hell, handsome was way too little of a word to describe how implacably gorgeous he looked. Ranma was clad in a black suit, with a white dress shirt underneath along with a silver tie. His blue eyes shone in the luminescence that was caused by the candles and I literally had to remind myself to breathe.

Once my head began functioning normally again, I noticed he gave me a small smile. I smiled back, bigger and brighter. Could it be that that small little gesture washed away most of my insecurities?

"Y-you look beautiful, Akane." Ranma whispered softly, so soft only I could hear him.

"Really…?" I whispered back, my smile becoming even bigger and my blush becoming a deeper shade of pink.

"Really." He replied, his own blush beginning to appear.

Then, the priest interrupted us, beginning the ceremony. It was quite short, but my fingers remained tightly wrapped around the bouquet in nervousness. Sometime during the priest's speech, I glanced around slightly, noticing some familiar faces in the crowd.

Shampoo was wearing a stunning, silver gown that swept across her voluptuous body very sexily. Ukyo, too, looked just as stunning, though she was wearing a short, purple dress. They both looked jaw-droopingly beautiful, though they seemed upset. Was it because I was up here, marrying the man of their dreams? As mean as that sounded… I felt a pang of joy run through me. He was mine now, there was no one who could take him away from me.

The rest of the wedding went by in the blink of an eye. However, my attention snapped back to the priest when he said a few fateful words…

"Ranma," he said with a smile. "Do you take Akane, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

My eyes widened and my heart thumped wildly. I waited a second… two… three, awaiting his answer. It didn't come.

My throat went dry. Didn't he…?

"I do," he said, softly.

My eyes snapped back open, and I looked up at him. As soon as my eyes locked his, however, he turned away, shyly.

I licked my dry lips, and swallowed hard as my turn came.

"Akane," the priest said, turning to me. "Do you take Ranma, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I…" I said, not finding the words. Just say it, _Akane… SAY it._

"… I do," my voice came out softly, hoarsely, finally. I tried my hardest not to meet my soon-to-be….. husband's eyes. It was too… intimidating.

Again, the priest smiled brightly. I also could've sworn I'd heard Auntie Saotome crying. Even Nabiki, who could've made big bucks on me in my dress, remained silent.

Then, six binding words were spoken…

"You may now kiss the bride."

A silence washed over the crowd.

I watched as Ranma flushed bright red and began looking around nervously. He took a step closer to me, though he stepped very, very slowly.

But… why? Didn't he want to kiss me?

What… what did I do?

Ranma gulped audibly and looked at me. He was sweating and nearly hyperventilating already.

"A-Akane… listen…" he whispered, very quietly.

I closed my eyes tightly, tears nearly filling them. Was it really so bad for him… to be married to me?... to kiss me? To… be with me?

"This, uh… I-I know you-"

I opened my eyes softly, quickly, and suddenly three words spilled out, I couldn't hold back. They needed to be said… once and for all."I love you," I said, quietly, cutting him off.

"W-what?" Ranma's eyes widened, and he remained speechless.

I didn't repeat myself, instead looked away from him. A deep blush spread across my cheeks, though more words continued to spill out. "I understand if marrying me isn't something you'd be happy to do… j-just understand that I'll try and be-"

Ranma silenced me with a kiss. His lips were soft, so very soft for a boy, and as soon as I realized what he was doing, I closed my eyes, kissing him back. It was a short kiss, though it set off fireworks in my heart.

When we pulled away, I heard the crowd of guests begin to stand up and cheer, clapping wildly. Tears glazed my eyes and I looked at all my family and friends, one by one. From Nodoka, my new mother in law to Daddy, his new father-in-law to my new husband… Ranma.

I bit my lip and glanced at him again, wondering what he was thinking. Ranma looked at me and offered a small, shy smile. I smiled back.

As him and I began to exit the church, linking hands, the bright sun pooled into the church, making the flowers seem even more lovely in the bright light.

Also, for the first time I was no longer Akane Tendo, but Akane Saotome… and I absolutely couldn't be happier.

**A/N:** Mushy, huh? Well I was in a very romantic mood so I decided to write this, lol. It's rather short, I understand, sorry about that. Well I hope you liked this oneshot, and I hope I wrote it tastefully.


End file.
